More Than What It Seems
by sam-derevko
Summary: It seemed that they lived in completely different worlds.But the truth was that she was just pretending,he was just afraid.He was full sorrow,she was full tears.What if what they had done so much to achieve just led them to a life they never even wanted?
1. Prologue

Summary: "Ever had the feeling of emptiness? The feeling that your life was incomplete? Knowing that something was missing? I sure did." A DMHG fanfic.

Epilogue

She didn't know what she was getting herself into. She never knew of what she actually did. All those years ago, she did what her instincts told her and lied for two boys she had her life indebted to. She then faced creatures that other kids would have had only nightmares about. Ever since she followed her instincts, she had been shunted, hurt, and had always felt as if she was alone. Even when she was in the middle of a crowd, she would feel as if she was all alone.

She could never compare to those two boys.

There was Harry. The Boy-who-lived. The savior from You-Know-Who. The kind and brave boy who had grown into a man. He was captain of Quidditch and had grades that were neither for men-with-no-brains and men-with-too-much-brains. He was perfect and girls adored him.

Then, there was Ron. The best friend. He had his flaming red hair and had grown as well. He was not as brave or as great as Harry but he had a certain flare to him that made girls go wild. He was not a ladies man though. He was the kindest guy you could ever know and was just as popular as Harry was since his Father was given the opportunity to join the Wingzengamot. He was the best friend anyone could ever have.

If anyone had cared enough to notice, they would realize someone else in the background. A girl with brown hair and honey eyes that would have taken your breath away. If only she wasn't hidden in shadow. She was the smartest witch of her time. She had always helped her best friends in time of need and she was grateful for their friendship. Her face showing off a smile but there was a secret she never did tell.

No one knew of the hurt she always felt. No one knew of the true feelings she had. No one knew she hated studying. She only studied when she wanted to bury her pain. She had found out, as a little girl, that people can bury their pain in different ways. She knew some people screamed, some people hurt or did something physically to themselves or others and some people just cried. But she couldn't bring herself to it. She had found a way to bury the pain without looking weak. She always concentrated on her studies every time she felt it.

She knew she would break one day. Ever since she started that routine, she knew she would break. She knew one day, she would not be able to handle it. But what she didn't know…was that she was already broken.


	2. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own any Harry Potter characters, settings, or anything like that. I am simply a follower of this great tale. Well, I do own the plot! I think…

P.S.

I am so sorry for the mix up with Epilogue and Prologue. Im so stupid! smacks self on head

Chapter 1

The sun rose to another perfect day. The light rose to the room in the loft of a Victorian Home. The room was filled with light as the sun rose higher. It kissed the cheek of a young girl as she disdainfully pulls back the covers over her head to block the sun.

She groans and sits up on her bed. She places two feet on her pink carpeted floor. She stands up and walks to her bathroom. She brushes her teeth with her eyes still closed.

She opens the faucet and splashes some piercing cold water onto her face. She washes her face and then wipes it clean with a towel. She looks at herself in the mirror and a frown is poured upon her lips.

She hated her image. Her hair was now so soft and had become wavy. It formed little curls at the end and there was no way to describe it but beautiful. She grabs a tiny curler and places a small portion of her hair in it. She continued this until she had done her whole head. No one knew of this. Even her parents. Both thought that that was her natural hair but she knew better. She had been doing that since she was a little girl.

She walks out of her bathroom and lies down onto her bed. She closed her eyes.

She felt herself drifting off to sleep once more when an alarm goes off. She sat up and reached over her bedside table. She grabs her silver clock and hacks it across the room.

She walks up to her full length mirror and looks at herself. She had grown very well. She now had the perfect body and she hated it. She cursed herself for jogging every morning of the summer. She had filled in exquisitely. She took of what she was currently wearing and threw over a shirt two sizes too big for her. It completely covered her. She hated showing off her body.

She checked her clock if it had smashed to bits. Disappointed, she found it still ticking on the corner of her room. She checks the time and takes off the curlers.

She took all the time in the world to take them off. She finally finished and consulted her mirror. It was back to its bushy self. She summons her wand with wandless magic and casts a charm on it to make it last until she went to sleep at night. Whenever she slept with it still curled, it always seemed to wake her by getting stuck to something and eventually hitting her head.

She goes over to her desk and opens her drawer. At first she saw pieces of parchment but when she closed it again and she taps it with her wand, a black book emerges. She smiles and opens it.

She started writing. This was her sanctuary. She loved her black book. She wrote in it all the time. She wrote poems, thoughts and quotes.

She scanned her head for another poem and smiles. She begins to write furiously.

_I'm sick of the expectations_

_Sick of the smiles and fake adoration_

_Sick of the useless work i've made_

_I'm sick and tired of my own name_

_I'm sick of all the fake smiles_

_Sick and tired all the time_

_Sick of the perfect little life I led_

_So sick I wish I were dead_

_So sick of the fake people around me_

_Its like they have all binded me_

_Sick of the curse I have befallen_

_Sick of the times I have fallen_

_Sick of the times I always stood back up_

_I just want to always drop_

_No one knows how I feel_

_No one knows i'm not real_

_I'm so sick of my own fake life_

_Its like cant someone just grab my knife?_

_I'm so sick of my own self_

_I am my own hell_

_Sick of all the tremor and lies_

_Sick of being here all the time_

_Cant anyone leave me be?_

_I just wanna be free_

_Cant anyone leave me on the ground_

_Cant you see I don't want you around_

_I am so sick of hearing this_

_So sick of my fake bliss_

_So sick of the little life I led_

_So sick I nearly bled_

_I'm so sick of the way people treat me_

_Cant they see_

_I wanna fall to the ground_

_I don't wanna stay around_

_I'm so sick of the fakes and lies_

_I'm so sick i always cry_

_I'm so sick of the hurt inside_

_So sick I cannot abide_

_Cant anyone see the real me_

_The me that is desperate to be free_

_The me who always wants to fail_

_Just so no one would come my way_

_The me who doesn't want to hang around_

_The me who always wants to fall to the ground_

_I'm so sick of all the stupid lies_

_Cant anyone see my soul inside_

_Cant anyone hear my desperate calls_

_Cant anyone see my invisible cause_

_Cant anyone hear my silent cries_

_Cant anyone hear their own lies_

_Cant anyone see me through and through_

_Cant anyone hurt me like I did to you_

_I'm so sick of all these things_

_I cant believe this is all life will bring_

_I am so sick of being myself_

_I am so sick I am so dead_

_The lies, the fakes, the people mistake_

_The murder, the cries, the emptiness inside_

_Cant anyone rescue me right now_

_Cant anyone please not be around_

_Cant anyone please just leave me alone_

_Right here in my own little home_

_Where my shadows and cries are never heard_

_Where my own lies will be considered absurd_

_Cant anyone see the real me_

_The me who wants to be free._

She puts down her pen and closes the book. She casts a spell on it to make sure no one would be able to read it. She looks around her room and her frown looks as if it would be permanently placed there.

Her entire room was pink, purple and lilac. So girl-ish. Her white computer desk and iMac laptop on the corner of her room. Her bookcases filled with muggle and wizard books lay all over the walls. Her awards and medals from her muggle school lay on top of her dresser. She had pictures of herself and her family in almost every spare corner. It looked like it was a preppy girls' room. She hated it.

She gets up and takes a shower.

After a while, she wore black jogging pants and black sweatshirt. She ties her hair into a pony tail and walks down the stairs. She found herself alone in the house and grabs a bottle of water from the fridge. She walks out the door for her morning dash.

An hour later, she gets back to find her mother making breakfast.

"Hermione! You're back already? Well, sit down. I'll make you breakfast. Would you like bacon or pancakes?" her mother asked smiling.

"Um… Pancakes please. I'll just change my clothes. Be right back mum." She said and jogged up the stairs.

She changed her clothes to some baggy flesh colored cargo pants and grey sweatshirt.

She walked down the steps to find both her parents eating heartily.

"Hermione! Sit! We have lots to talk about…" her mother said seriously.

Authors Note:

Hey! Please review! No Flames please! And tell me if you want anything with the plot! Its not that clear yet, but its getting there.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The cool breeze reaches the Victorian House which was filled with silence. It mocks and at the same time caresses the cheek of a seventeen year old girl as her tears come falling down.

"Hermione. We are so sorry." The girls' father had said.

"Hermione, we will have to leave. I am sure you can fend for yourself. Cant you? You may stay at this house. I have converted its homeowner's contract to your name." the mother had consoled.

The girl just sat there. Her tears falling to the ground as she had placed a deaf ear to her supposed parents.

They had just informed her that she was adopted. Her biological parents had already died but they were wizards. Her mother was a muggle-born and her father had been pureblood. They explained that Albus Dumbledore had told them and that was why they knew of her parents. But they died for the order.

Now her 'parents' were leaving for Africa to do some work there. Leaving her in that house on her own. She couldn't take it. Even if she hated being weak, she couldn't help it. She cried.

She got up and ran up the stairs. She locked her door and jumped on her bed. She soaked her pillow with tears.

A loud tapping distracted her and she looked up to find a large tawny owl tapping on her window.

She opened the window and the owl soared in and dropped the letter. It left as quickly as it came.

She opened the letter and read:

_Dear Ms. Granger,_

_We are pleased to inform you that you have been chosen for head girl. Enclosed is the list of your knew school books and things you might need. We will expect you at the Hogwarts Express at 10 o'clock rather than 11 for we have to brief you on your duties._

_Yours sincerely,_

_Deputy Headmistress Professor M. McGonagall_

Hermione wiped her tears away and gave a weak smile. She was head girl. She had wanted it. But after these years, it didn't really matter anymore. She couldn't care less.

She sighed and began writing a letter to Harry and Ron. Harry was supposed to be at the burrow for the summer so she just wrote one letter.

_Dear Harry and Ron,_

_I got head girl! I'm so excited! But I know there are so many responsibilities and such. Anyway, did you get your school lists? Do you want to go to Diagon Ally with me about a week before term? If you do please reply ASAP._

_Lots of Love,_

_Hermione_

She scoffed. She didn't want to write that but she knew she had to keep up appearances. Truth was, she didn't want to go to Diagon Ally with them since they would just talk about bloody Quidditch. But they were company and company was what she needed at the moment.

She whistled a melodic tune. It was a tune that would have put the hairs on your neck tingling but it was a very calming tune. It would frighten most people but she loved it. It was the one tune that described her feelings. Hurt, Pain, Fear, and most of all, anger.

A few seconds later, a white falcon with silver wings appeared. Hermione smiled up at it.

"Hello Lothlorien." She said. She got the name from a muggle book. She had found Lothlorien when it was barely hatched and took care of her. Lothlorien never left her side ever since.

"Bring this to Harry and Ron. Okay?" she asked tying the letter to its leg.

It sang her tune to her as if it was Lothlorien's way of showing affection.

She smiled at Lothlorien and stroked her head. Hermione smiled and watched Lothlorien fly to the horizon.

Lothlorien flew up into what seemed like a clear sky but a long way from where Hermione stood, a boy of seventeen stood looking out his window.

Draco Malfoy never wanted his life. Sure, the money, the girls, they were plus points. But if it was compared to what he had to go through? It was nothing. Ever since he could remember, his father beat him up some times for no apparent reason or when he did the tiniest thing wrong.

Now he was seventeen and he was still being beaten. Draco had mastered healing and was always at tip top shape an hour after the beatings. He might have been healed on the outside but every single time he got beaten, a chunk of himself always got lost. He was no longer the carefree boy his mother told him he was years ago.

He stared out at his window. There was a storm brewing. The lightning suddenly lit the sky and the thunder boomed. He just kept watching as his mood became worse, the weather seemed to obey him. The storm was as bad as he felt.

He tore his eyes away after a while and lay down on his bed. He surveyed his room, bored.

He never really noticed it, but his room was the darkest room he had ever seen. It was an all black room with black wood dressers and desks. His bookcases were stacked high up and most of his books were either black or a dark color. The only thing that held light was his hair. His silvery blonde hair.

He ran his fingers through it and sighed. He was so bored. Suddenly, another crack of lightning lit the sky and an owl was hooting madly outside his window.

He waved his wand and the window blew open. The owl soared in and he waved it again to close the window.

The owl dropped the letter and went off to the Malfoy Owelry.

He picked up the letter and smirked.

He was head boy. He had not been expecting it. He thought Potty or Weasel would get it. He stashed the letter in his pocket and walked out of his room.

Unbeknownst to him, a girl with light brown hair and honey colored eyes was lying in her bed at that exact same moment thinking of who the head boy could be.

Hermione sighed and wiped her tears. She made her way to her bathroom and washed her face. She looked up to her reflection and scowled. She really hated herself.

She got back to her room and began studying. She opened up her 'Potions for potential Potion masters' book and began reading. It was a good thing she had bought the book for light reading or she would read that blasted Hogwarts a History again.

She was half way through the book when Lothlorien appeared outside her window. She opened it and the falcon flew over to her shoulder and rested there.

She took the letter and read:

_Hermione,_

_Harry and me_ ('Harry and I…' she mentally corrected) _are going to watch the Quidditch Cup! Dad gotan extra ticket so I invited Harry. No offense, but you really didn't seem to enjoy the first one we went to together. Anyway, we can't come! The Cup is going to be held a week before term and we aren't even sure when it will end! They say that if the match takes too long, we'll be excused from Hogwarts and come when the match is over! Isn't that cool? Anyway, best be off. Harry and Ginny are practicing Quidditch._

_Ron_

Hermione sighed and burned the letter with her wand.

Sure she didn't like Quidditch but it would have been nice to be offered a ticket. She cursed the day she made that big mistake.

She prepared her things to get to Diagon Ally that day so she would be able to buy extra books to bury in.

She took the key to Gringotts that her parents told her, her real family fortune was hidden, and apparated to Diagon Ally.

She walked over to one of the goblins and showed them her key. Strangely enough, the goblin looked scared and hurried off to get a cart. She followed him and wondered if he was new or something.

She got off the cart when it stopped and the goblin unlocked the door. Hermione's jaw dropped.


	4. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own ANY of the character/settings/etc. I am just a follower.

Chapter 3

The wisp of smoke that emitted form the vault was so thick you would have thought it hadn't opened in hundreds of years. The thickness of the smoke was nothing compared to the surprise that was in store for Hermione.

Right in front of her were kilometers of gold, silver and bronze coins. It looked like the vault could go on forever. The gold were the biggest piles. She looked to the side of the other side of the wall and found a map engraved into it! It showed how to get where and where to get some of the other valuables! She found the places 'Diamond Mine' and 'Pearls' and was very tempted to go there. She seemed so mesmerized by the contents. Who the hell were her real family? They were so loaded!

She recovered when the goblin informed her that the vault was under a time limit. That was the first time she noticed an hour glass next to the map. It was almost empty. She scooped up some gold into a leather pouch and shrank it. She walked out and rode the cart once more out of the vaults.

Once she was out, she went straight to Flourish and Blotts. Before she reached the store, however, she bumped into a man.

"Oh. I'm sorry…" she mumbled and went on her way not noticing the man at all and he doing the same.

Draco was walking through the different stores of Diagon Ally when he bumped into someone. He didn't even care enough to see who it was and continued on his way to Fortecue's Ice Cream Parlor.

He bought a chocolate ice cream cone and sat down on one of the tables outside the shop. He didn't mind anyone so everyone didn't mind him. He looked up at the sunny sky. He sure hated the warm air. He loved cold and winter time. It was everything was covered in white. It seemed like the snow was covering all the wrongs in the world and making it into a white haven.

After his ice cream cone, he got up to get into Flourish and Blotts. It was about time to get his school books anyway.

He got there and summoned all the books on his list. The books levitated to him and he went around to see if anything interested him. He laughed at some books like 'The beginners guide to mind reading. Requirements: the Gift.' It was so stupid. If you already had 'The gift' then why would you buy a book on it? That was very stupid.

He found a book about palmistry and scoffed. The woman in the picture reminded him of Trelawney. Thank Merlin he quit the class ages ago. The woman in the front of the book was holding out someone's hand and reading it. Little speech bubbles were appearing and it said something like, "That is the shortest life line I've ever seen!" definitely Trelawney.

He browsed the different piles of books when a black book caught his eye. It was pure black with no title. Its pages were very white. It was even whiter than snow! He was amazed. Suddenly, a small but bright light erupted from the heart of the book but it was hardly noticeable. He was about to grab it when another hand pulled it away from the other side. He shrugged it off and went to look for another book still bewildered.

Hermione had been staring at that book for almost 30 minutes. It wasn't like any of the books she had read. She grabbed the book and headed to the register. There was a long line and she couldn't hold her books any longer. She put them down for a while but one of the school books dropped on the floor. The book fell a little away from her position in line so she asked the lady behind her to save her spot. The witch smiled and she went to pick the book up. She grabbed it and headed over to her position in line again.

She put it on top of her pile of books when she noticed her new book missing. She scowled but didn't bother looking for it anymore.

Draco found the black book again. It was on top of a small pile of books on the floor near the register. He picked it up and began walking towards one of the armchairs at the near end of the store. He opened the book to begin to read but found it was blank.

He sighed but decided to buy it anyways. He stood in line to the register and waited for almost an hour when the line stopped.

He asked the lady behind him to reserve his spot in front of her and she agreed. He strode over to the front and asked what the problem was.

"There is a little problem with the register." The assistant told him.

"Why don't you just repair it with a simple charm like 'Reparo'?" a voice said opposite of Draco on the other side of the line.

"Oh, right." The assistant fixed it and Draco went back to his position.

On the way, he bumped into someone returning into the line and dropped the book.

He didn't notice and went on his way.

Hermione looked down if she dropped anything again when she found the book at her feet. She smiled and picked it up.

She paid for her books and went out of the shop. She apparated to her room again and lay down on her bed.

She opened her new book but found it empty. She sighed and threw the book in her trunk.

"What a waste…" she said out loud.

'Where did I put it?' Draco asked himself when he was in front of the register.

"That would be 10 galleons please." The assistant told him.

"Oh, yeah." Draco gave the money to the assistant and walked out of the shop with his school books, still confused at what happened to that book.

He apparated back to Malfoy Manor and lay down on his bed. A long way from there, a girl also lay down on her bed and sighed.

Draco POV

"I hate my life…"

Hermione POV

"I hate my life…"

Authors Note:

That was weird… anyway, hope you like. Please review!


	5. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own ANY of the character/settings/etc. I am just a follower.

Chapter 4

The Hogwarts express whistled loudly as the students came running in. The crowd was filled with witches and wizards with different colored robes. It would have been impossible to spot a friend in that crowd.

Hermione walked through the gateway and sighed.

'Another perfect day to my perfect life' she thought sarcastically.

She looked down to what she was wearing and wanted to smack herself. She was wearing fitted jeans and a huge grey sweatshirt with her black sandals. Totally contrasting. She didn't care that she wore big clothes but she didn't like those shoes at all. Why the hell did she buy it anyway? She sighed and went off looking for Harry and Ron.

She looked around and saw them nowhere. She decided to grab a compartment first when she heard screaming behind her.

"Bloody Hell! Its Harry Potter! And Ron Weasley!" the girl screamed.

Hermione turned around to find Harry and Ron surrounded by girls signing autographs and taking pictures. Harry looked like he was only being forced to do it coz he didn't want to upset anyone but Ron had been so full of himself. He flashed smiles at every girl and winked at a few of them as they screamed.

Hermione was confused. She walked up to them and they smiled. They walked away form the crowd and went over to her.

"Hey Hermione!" Harry greeted.

"Hey guys. What's going on?"

"Didn't you hear? The Quidditch Cup! The Chuddly Cannons' seeker and keeper were out! They were knocked out by the bludgers and there were no reserve players for those positions! Since we were at the top box, when the captain went over to announce forfeit, me and Harry told him we could play. He was kind of scared at first but let us play anyway. It was amazing! I only let 1 goal in and Harry was able to snatch the snitch before the other seeker! And the other guy was 'world class'! Ha!" Ron went into a speech about.

Even though Hermione didn't find Quidditch interesting, she smiled. She knew this was a big deal for them. They all walked over to Hermione's compartment and they told her the rest of the story.

"There was this guy on the stands who offered both of us to play for Ireland! After him, a lot of other teams wanted to recruit us! It was awesome!" Harry told her.

Hermione, this time, listened. She actually listened to ravings and shouts of joy from the boys. She was actually getting sucked into their Quidditch phenomenon.

"Bloody Hell! You two had a great time, didn't you?" she smiled.

"Of course Hermione! Haven't you been listening!" Ron smiled.

"Anything off the trolley dears?" a voice suddenly spoke.

Harry got up to buy the sweets and came back with his hands full.

Hermione smiled as she watched Ron swallow half of the sweets whole.

The rest of the train ride was very eventful. Harry and Ron couldn't stop talking about Quidditch and Hermione actually joined the conversation. She was surprised she knew this much about it. Suddenly, the train came to a halt and they realized they hadn't changed into their robes yet. Hermione took her clothes to the bathroom while the boys changed in the compartment.

She ended up being with Ginny in the bathroom.

"Hey Gin. Missed you on the train ride." She smiled.

"Well, I was with Dean in his compartment." She smiled.

"Oh! Are you going out?" Hermione asked as she put her red and yellow tie on.

"Ever since last year. Don't tell Ron though. He will not… I repeat… will not hesitate to kill him." She laughed.

"You're right." Hermione laughed with her.

"Hermione, your robes are way too baggy! I think you got yours at least 3 sizes too big!" Ginny exclaimed.

"Nah. I just like them this way." She lied.

She turned her back on Ginny as she walked over to Harry, Ron and her compartment. Ginny smiled mischievously behind her back and whispered a spell at Hermione's back.

Hermione walked without noticing and a triumph grin appeared on Ginny's lips.

"Hey Harry, Ron. You done?" she knocked on the compartment.

"Yeah. You can open the door." came Harry's voice.

Hermione opened it to find Harry and Ron fiddling with their ties. Obviously, they couldn't tie it properly.

Hermione smiled and went over to help them out. Harry and Ron just stared at her.

"What?" she asked after about 5 minutes in complete silence.

"Uh… Hermione? That you?" they asked.

"Huh?"

She conjured up a full length mirror and gasped.

Her robes were a perfect fit. It showed her curves much better and her skirt was only until a few inches above her knee. Her robe was fitted as well.

"Ginny! She must have cast a spell on my robes!" she told Harry and Ron.

Harry recovered already and smiled. Ron on the other hand, was gaping.

"Um... Ron? We better go before the feast ends. We might miss the food." Harry joked.

Ron got out of his daze alright. He looked horrified and dashed out of the compartment.

Harry and Hermione laughed. They soon followed Ron to the great hall.

When they got there, Hermione had been conscious that all male eyes were on her. She blushed but quickly hid it away.

She sat between Harry and Ron while the sorting was being held.

After the sorting, Dumbledore stood up and made his usual speech.

"Another year at Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry! May I remind all years that the forbidden forest is Forbidden. There will be no using of magic in the corridors and our caretaker, Mr. Filch, has asked me once more to remind you that dungbombs, fizzing whizbees and all Weasleys' products are strictly not allowed. The full list is on Mr. Filch's office if you might want to check." He said.

"And finally, I would like to congratulate this year's heads'! Head boy is Mr. Draco Malfoy!" Dumbledore announced.

Clapping and cheers were heard in the Slytherin side was almost deafening.

"And the head girl, Ms. Hermione Potter!" he announced.


	6. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own ANY of the character/settings/etc. I am just a follower.

Chapter 5

'Hermione Potter?' she thought. She was surprised. She looked at Harry who looked at her quizzically.

She looked up to Dumbledore to make sure she hadn't heard wrong.

When no sound was emitted for 30 minutes Dumbledore stood up once more.

"May Mr. Harry Potter and Ms. Hermione Potter please come into my office immediately." He announced and got off the teachers' table.

Harry and Hermione left as all eyes wereon them.

They walked with no sound as they arrived at the gargoyle.

"Chocolate Charcoals!" Dumbledore told the gargoyle.

It leapt to life and moved aside.

They entered Dumbledore's office and sat down.

"Hermione, I am sure you are surprised as to why I called you Ms. Potter."

She nodded.

"And Harry, you are confused as well?"

Harry nodded.

"I know it was not right for me to keep this from you but I found out only recently about this. Please understand and please do not interrupt me as I explain." Dumbledore said.

"Well, this might come as shocking, but you two are siblings. Hermione was given up as a child when I told your parents that Voldemort would come after Harry. They got scared for you and gave you to a muggle orphanage. Harry, did you not notice that Hermione looks exactly like you mother except for her eyes? Your mother also had brown hair but she dyed it red in her 5th year. Hermione inherited your mothers' appearance but got your fathers eyes. She is your opposite. You have your fathers' features and your mothers' eyes while Hermione has your mothers' features and your fathers' eyes."

Hermione was speechless. Harry was her brother?

"Well, that's the story. Harry, Hermione, meet your twin." Dumbledore smiled.

Harry and Hermione looked at each other clearly speechless. Hermione smiled and so did Harry. They both hugged and tears formed in her eyes but she wiped them away quickly.

"Well, the feast has ended so you may both return to Gryffindor tower. Ms. Potter, you know the password. By the way, Hermione, your name will be now known as Hermione Potter." Dumbledore smiled.

Hermione smiled as well. Harry and Hermione walked along in silence. When they got to Gryffindor tower, Ron exploded in questions as they walked through the portrait hole.

"Ron, it's okay. Hermione's my twin. We were separated when we were younger and now we found out that we are siblings." Harry told him smiling.

"What? How?" Ron said flabbergasted.

"You tell him." Hermione said as she sat down on an armchair feeling exasperated.

Harry told Ron quietly and Ron beamed.

"Bloody hell! Didn't expect that." Was all he could say.

Hermione felt so tired that she told the guys she would go to bed. Harry gave her one last hug and she went up the girls' dormitories.

Hermione lay down in her bed and slept as the mind of another had thoughts that wandered towards her.

Draco lay on his bed utterly confused.

'Hermione Granger not a Granger? The mudblood not a mudblood?'

He felt like he should tell his father. Or maybe not. He wanted to. That way, he wouldn't be beaten up in a week or two. His father would be pleased. But what else would he be getting out of it?

He sighed as he ran his hand through his hair.

'This is going to be a long year.' He thought as a man with twinkling eyes smiled down at the figure before him.

Dumbledore was looking at two reflections in two basins none was his own. One held Hermione and another was Draco. The old man smiled to himself and headed towards another basin containing a silvery liquid.

He placed his head inside and was drifted off to another one of his memories.

He took a seat next to his younger self as a young woman which seemed to be a promising addition to his staff had began to make the prophecy he knew so much off.

He was ashamed not to tell Harry the whole prophecy but he had to if he was to protect two of the other people in the prophecy. He sat back and listened to it being predicted once more.

"_THE ONE WITH THE POWER TO VANQUISH THE DARK LORD APPROACHES… BORN TO THOSE WHO HAVE THRICE DEFIED HIM, BORN AS THE SEVENTH MONTH DIES… AND THE DARK LORD WILL MARK HIM AS HIS EQUAL,BUT HE WILL HAVE THE POWER THE DARK LORD KNOWS NOT…AND EITHER MUST DIE AT THE HAND OF THE OTHER FOR NEITHER CAN LIVE WHILE THE OTHER SURVIVES… THE ONE WITH THE POWER TO VANQUISH THE DARK LORD WILL BE BORN AS THE SEVENTH MONTH DIES…"_

"_BUT NONE KNEW OF THE HELP AT HAND… THE PUREBLOOD PRINCE AND THE HALFBLOOD PRINCESS… THE TWO WILL FORM A POWERFUL BAND… THAT WILL BRING THE DARK LORD TO HIS WEAKNESS… THE PRINCESS BORN AS THE SEVENTH MONTH DIES… THE PUREBLOOD PRINCE LIVES AT THE HAND OF THE DARK LORDS SERVANT…THE PRINCESS BORN TO THE LIGHT SIDE… THE PRINCE WILL DEFY ALL HE HAS BEEN TAUGHT… BOTH HE AND THE PRINCESS WILL PROTECT THE OTHER AS OTHERS COULD NOT…THEY ARE TWO HALVES OF OPPOSITE SIDES YET BOTH HAVE DARKNESS WITHIN THEIR EYES…ONLY THE OTHER MAY BRING THE LIGHT AS THEY FIGHT FOR EACH OTHER…THEY WILL BOTH BRING EITHER THE MARKED EQUAL OR THE DARK LORDS LOWLY DEMISE... FOR NEITHER OF THEM CAN LIVE UNLESS THE OTHER DIES…"_

The half-blood princess was currently in slumber when her alarm clock rang. She groaned and got up. She quickly blasted her clock with her wand and ran straight to the bathroom. She took out her wand and enchanted her hair back to its bush-like state instead of the nice slight curl it was when she awoke.

She took a bath and did all her morning rituals except the jogging part. She, instead, did sit-ups. She changed into her robes which Ginny had enchanted. Hermione groaned as she remembered finding out that Ginny had shrunk all her robes and placed a permanent charm on them.

She sighed and looked at her watch.

Half past seven. She groaned and plastered her fake smile once more as she descended the stairs to find Harry and Ron waiting for her.

"Hey." Harry greeted.

"Hey Harry, Ron." She greeted.

Ron on the other hand, gave out a loud snore. Obviously, he was still asleep.

Harry and Hermione chuckled.

They both did their best to wake Ron but Harry's #1 solution turned out to be impossibly accurate.

He shouted,

"Ron! Breakfast is almost over! There is to be no more food until Lunch!"

Ron woke up alright. He woke up and ran out the common room and dashed out of sight.

Harry and Hermione laughed.

They both walked to the Great Hall together to find Ron alone in one part of the table and half the hall was staring. He was downing food for at least 10 people and Hermione could see a couple of guys counting his # of plates. 5 was the current number.

Hermione checked her watch. 15 more minutes until potions. She told Harry and Ron she was leaving and that they better get a move on as well but Ron didn't hear her over the million chants of,

"Go! Go! Go! Go!"

Harry however gave her a thumbs-up and went after Ron. She decided to leave earlier and arrived at the classroom 10 minutes before the class.

She sat down at their usual place at the back. She took out her parchment and quills.

She stared at the door waiting for Harry and Ron. She was feeling a little unsure. There was no one there except herself and it was 10 minutes before class. Usually, there was someone, anyone, there at that time.

She sighed and began reading their potions book for the twelfth time. Suddenly she heard footsteps. Her mood brightened up and she stared expectantly at the door.

There was a dark silhouette of a person there. She couldn't see who. She thought it was Harry or Ron so she waved.

"What are you waving at?" a cold drawl was emitted by the person.

"Oh. Sorry." She replied lamely as she kept her head down.

"What? You're too lame that you can't have an argument properly now? What lengths have you fallen Granger? I, mean Potter."

"That is none of your business. Well, I see you don't call me a mudblood anymore. What? This little change affecting you much?" she shot back.

"No. Just wondering if my owl got lost in your hair. Seriously, it looks like a jungle in there, bush-head." He smirked.

"Oh really? Well, at least it's not as greasy as yours! Gelled back all the time. As if! It does not even look good and you've kept it for how many years again? Grow up!"

Malfoy looked angry.

"Oh yeah? Well at least I attract the opposite sex. That thing you call an appearance of yourself is a joke. Guys are too afraid they might get lost in your hair to actually like you! They need a map to get through that thick head of yours!"

"You… You insufferable prick! You are the biggest jerk I have ever laid my eyes on!" she shouted.

"Well, takes one to know one sweetie." He smirked adding that last comment to cross her.

Hermione got so mad. Her anger to Malfoy, to herself, to everything began to boil out of control. She grabbed her wand as Malfoy did the same.

"Petrificus Totalus!" she shouted.

Malfoy ducked and sent a spell of his own. She couldn't hear what it was but ducked.

"Stupefy!"

The two sent all kinds of spells and curses at each other and even if Hermione didn't admit it, she was having the time of her life.

"STOP! NOW!" a voice suddenly exploded.

Hermione and Malfoy stopped and stared at Professor Dumbledore. He lost the twinkle in his eyes.

"May theboth of yousee what you have done?" He told them.

They looked around the room and gasped. The class had filled in around them as they were dueling and most of them got hit with their spells and curses. Some were unconscious and the others were trying to revive the others or to heal themselves.

"Merlin!" was all Hermione could say. Did she and Malfoy really do that?

"Ms. Potter, Mr. Malfoy, follow me." Dumbledore told them.

'NOW what have I gotten myself into?' she wondered as they were led towards a corridor unknown to them.

Authors Note:

Hey! What do you think of the story so far? Any suggestions or anything you would like to be added?


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Draco walked through the halls silently.

'Wait until Father hears about this!' he cursed in his mind.

Suddenly, they came to a stop and he looked up to a portrait of a half a sun and moon. The landscape was divided into two different weathered skies. The part of the sun with a few clouds but fire had engulfed the trees. The part of the moon looked to be raining hard with the trees soaking wet.

"Now. Since the two of you will not cooperate, I am forced to place you two in an environment of your own which you will become friends or at least become civil to one another. This will become your new living quarters. There will be NO excuses and I will not hear any of your arguments. If you do argue once more I will personally see to it that both of you would be stripped from your head title and will be the only two ever known to be have it done so." Dumbledore told them.

Draco got so mad. He wanted to curse and put that old man out of his misery. He glanced at his side and found Granger, wait, scratch that, Potter staring with her mouth open.

'Well, if I can irritate the hell out of her I guess it could be worthwhile.' He decided.

"But Professor!" she began, but he didn't hear the rest of it because Dumbledore silenced her by speaking again.

"I said NO miss Potter. Your password is 'due metà per fare un tutto'.Good day. Both of you will not be allowed out of the room for the rest of the day. Now go on." He told them.

The two teens both glared at each other. They both stared with utmost loathing. Both unwilling to look away in fear of admitting weakness. But one part of this pair had been thinking of something even she herself would have never expected her to think.

'Maybe this isn't so bad…' she thought.

Hermione sighed and ended their glaring contest.

She walked up to the portrait and a smile crept on the suns face. She took it as a sign that it was listening.

"due metà per fare un tutto." She said and it swung open.

It was a huge room. It was at least as big as a quarter of the great hall! It was beautifully designed so that the couches and some furniture were black with gold lining. The throw pillows were silver stars. All the walls were magically painted so that they were moving. It was currently showing the galaxy with stars and planets. It was beautiful. There were suns and moons. It took her breath away.

"Whoa." A voice came from behind her.

Draco Malfoy stood from behind Hermione and was examining the room.

Hermione soon realized this and moved away. She sat on one of the couches and closed her eyes.

"What are you doing Potter? Trying to imagine yourself with me on that couch? Well, well… im quite surprised but im sorry. I don't do ugly bookworms." He smirked.

Hermione counted to 10 trying… _trying_ to relax herself. Soon enough she was at 150 and Malfoy had still been going on and on about her liking him in _that_ way. I did say she was only trying.

She took a deep breath and stood up. She went over to a spot on the wall with the sun shinning the brightest. She put her hand forward to touch it when suddenly, as her skin made contact, a huge double door appeared.

She gasped and she even heard Malfoy actually stop talking.

She opened it and found a beautiful room. It was the colors of blue and sadness. The bed looked like a cloud among the different shades of blue that the room had. She had bedside tables that were shaped like teardrops and her lamps were circle with a bluish glow to it. There was also a Veranda. It overlooked the lake. There were two chairs and a table placed outside as well. She came back in and spotted a door that instead of wood was made out of Glass. She opened it and found a room full of mirrors. In each mirror there was a name enchanted above it. At first she was confused but as she passed by one that said 'Casual' her clothes in the mirror changed and she was wearing casual clothes.

'That's cool. But why in Merlin's name is Dumbledore doing this for me when this is supposed to be punishment? Even when I was acting I didn't get anything nice like this. This is punishment?' she thought. Then she remembered the boy a few feet away probably checking his own room. 'Oh yeah. That's why.'

She left what she had dubbed her closet and headed back to her room.

She liked it. Blue was her color. It represented sadness, pain, and the feeling that life wasn't complete. But she would have preferred it Black. She walked in and closed the door. She heard a small and distinct pop. She realized that the sun most probably turned back.

She sighed once more as she lay down on her absolutely soft and wonderful bed.

Suddenly, an invisible force pushed her up and threw her out of the room and she landed on the couch. Simultaneously, another had the same thing done to him only moments later.

Draco lay on the couch next to Potter.

He cursed Dumbledore under his breath. He had just been looking around his new room and he was kicked out! This was outrageous!

"Malfoy! You did this to me didn't you?" Potter accused.

I laughed.

"Sure Potter. I did. That is also why I kicked myself out of my own room!" I said sarcastically.

"But… then who did this?" she asked.

"Isn't it obvious Potter? Your muggle-loving headmaster of course. He told us that we were not allowed out of this room. Obviously, he meant this common room."

She silenced and I smirked in triumph.

"Malfoy…" she started.

I just stared blankly at the walls.

"Why don't you and I, you know, have a truce of some sort." She suggested.

I listened but as I said, I just stared blankly at the wall.

"Malfoy? Are you even listening?" she said waving her hand in front of my eyes.

I grabbed her wrist and glared into her eyes.

"Don't you _ever…_ do that… again." I told her.

I saw her whimper but was surprised to see that she had hid her emotions and suddenly held a straight face. She was almost as good as me in hiding them! And _that_ was saying something.

I let go as I felt some of her blood rush to the part were I had grabbed her.

"Listen Potter, I am wiling to create a truce. But only if it's on my terms. One, I still get to insult and argue with your precious little gang namely, Potty and Weasel. Two, we do not talk in public unless it is mandatory. And Three, we are on first name basis since every time I call you Potter I remember the-boy-who-lived-to-irritate-me-to-hell. Agreed?" I said in only one breath.

"Um… yeah." She said a little shocked that I actually agreed.

We both sat in silence listening to each others breath and the gentle ticking of their watches. Neither of us knew why but we were perfectly content just sitting there with each other. We hadn't pondered on it quite much. In fact, a while after, the head girl had fallen asleep on the couch.

Draco couldn't stand the silence anymore. Too many thoughts had been going through his mind. He thought of a way he could 'break the ice' and thought about apologizing to Pott- I mean, Hermione. He thought about it and said that it wouldn't hurt _that_ much.

"Hey, Hermione I just wanted to say…" he began but when he turned around, he found her asleep.

He chuckled a little and conjured up a blanket for her. Suddenly, the portrait hole opened and he checked his watch.

It was dinnertime. They could go. He didn't want to wake her since it looked that she was sleeping peacefully. He decided to bring her some dinner later instead. He left the room with an empty stomach and a weird feeling in his heart.

Meanwhile, a bright light was emitted from Hermione's trunk. But as soon as it appeared, it was gone without a trace.

Authors Note:

I am so crushed! My whole life is falling apart. I am having so much trouble with four fics being written at once. I know that its my fault but I keep getting ideas! Of course, only two are posted but still. I find it hard to write! Please give me a comment or suggestion to improve this fic. Only some people read and review it so I am thinking if I should discontinue. Plus, my grades are slipping and my parents are on my case! Help!


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Hermione awoke and stretched and yawned. Suddenly she remembered where she was. Actually, what concerned her more was _who_ she was with. She bolted up and looked around. A blanket fell to the floor and she looked at it. It was green with a silver snake. It was obvious of to who it belonged to.

She looked around and found that some food was laid for her on the coffee table. She ignored it and pushed it away.

She looked around again and discovered that her surroundings were different. No more were the stars and planets. Now there was a huge garden that adorned the walls. It even looked like there were no walls. Just an endless garden of beauty. The furniture changed as well. They were now garden benches but when you sat on them it seemed to have a cushion. The tables, chairs, and even the bookcases transformed to match the theme.

She sighed and sat back down. Suddenly, a door appeared where an owl was once perched on a tree.

Draco Malfoy came out in nothing but his boxers.

He spotted Hermione and smirked.

"Finally, you're up. Your _boyfriends_ ambushed me a while ago. I distinctly remember Potter saying that if he doesn't see you tomorrow for class he would, what were the words he used? Oh yeah, 'pummel me to the ground.'" He smirked.

"As if he could." He added and his smirk grew.

Hermione's temper flared again.

"You egotistical brat! I can not possibly live in this common room with you for the rest of the year! Dumbledore's going mad!" she said furiously.

"For once I agree Potter."

She growled furiously and walked towards where she knew her room was supposed to be.

'What happened to the truce!' she thought.

She walked towards the same spot she was before and a door appeared as she made contact to the part of the wall.

She entered and decided to do what she always did to bury pain, sadness and anger. She studied.

By the time she felt that she had done enough 'burying' she had memorized half her books, not that she hadn't memorized it before. She just rememorized it. If that even is possible.

She went over to her trunk and threw it open. She quickly summoned her black book. She opened it and found all her recently added poems. She turned to a new page and began to sketch.

At first she was thinking of her real mother and father. She now knew of what it was like for Harry not to have known them and have people come up to him and tell him they were great.

She didn't notice her moment of weakness. She didn't notice the tears form. Nor that they seemed to create light stains of tears on her cheek. She didn't even know what she was sketching. She was only thinking about two things.

Darkness and Sacrifice.

She sighed and finally took a first real look at what she had done.

It was a portrait of a girl. Not her age though. She looked like she was only a year old. She had long hair and a pair of eyes that you could never forget. Only, she was hidden in shadow and she was pulling her legs towards her chest. The child was in a corner while all around her darkness had claimed.

She hadn't realized but she had also written a poem beside the portrait.

_At first the light came seeping through_

_Yet it seemed that no happiness bloomed_

_Always hidden_

_Always forbidden_

_Always forgotten and considered nothing._

_Then the peace is found in the dark_

_The horrible place where she put her mark_

_The broken pieces of herself was scattered_

_No one even checked or bothered_

_No one knew of the hurt inside_

_No one knew of her deadly abide_

_No one knew of the sadness within_

_And darkness was her only friend._

She suddenly realized that the girl also had tears in her eyes. Hermione despised her. She hated weakness. She hated tears. She hated that she couldn't hate her.

She whimpered and she forced her tears away. She dug them deep in her heart forever scarring her. She ran to her bathroom and filled the sink with cold water. She filled it to the brim and took a deep breath. She plunged her head inside and she kept her eyes open.

The sensation was great. She could feel cold air rush to her mind. She could feel her chest start to quiver to the lack of oxygen. Her sight was impeccable though. She could see her hair all around her in dismay. She just stared at the water as if willing it to show her something.

After a while, when she really had to come up for oxygen, she pulled out from the water. She drained the sink and cleaned the bathroom with a simple spell.

As she was cleaning, a pair of eyes was watching her. Albus Dumbledore frowned. He didn't like seeing his prized student go through this. He knew that darkness had filled her but she had to be strong. For herself and Draco Malfoy. He turned to watch the teenage boy and sighed.

Draco wrote a letter to his father and smirked. That was it. Now his father would come barging in and shouting at Dumbledore to return me to the Slytherin common room.

He lay down on his bed and closed his eyes.

His thought raced back and forth in his mind.

'Potter doesn't look half bad this year.' He thought as an image of her popped up in his mind.

'Too bad for excuse she calls hair. And that mouth! It's like its dripping with poison she only too happy to contaminate me with.'

He began to drift to sleep with only the thought of the half-blood princess brewing in his mind while she herself was only a few feet away.

Hermione was drying her hair with a towel. She groaned in frustration and just said a quick spell to do it for her.

'Why didn't I think of that before?' she thought.

She changed her clothes to her pajamas and lay on her bed. She was just staring at the ceiling. It was a swirl of different shades of blue, purple, silver and black.

She felt herself getting dizzy.

She thought it was just the effect of looking at the ceiling and drifted off to sleep.

A few hours later, the pureblood prince came out of his room and checked his watch. It was already a quarter till classes started.

He groaned and remembered the words Dumbledore had written to him in his letter.

_In case any of you decide to pull pranks on each other or do anything against the rules, i would like to inform you that I will be monitoring both of you closely. I have rearranged your schedules to match each other as it is attached to this letter. All of your professors will be pairing you two and will be seeing if one is missing. If one of you disappears I will be forced to check into matters and might even strip you of your titles._

_Don't get into trouble now,_

_Albus Dumbledore_

He groaned and headed towards a part of the room which today was a snow palace. He neared a statue of ice and it parted to create a door.

He entered and looked around the room. It was pretty wicked but he liked his totally black room better.

He spotted Hermione sleeping on her cloud bed.

He approached her and began shaking her awake.

She didn't budge.

He just stared at her and then went to check if she died.

He began to open one of her eyelids but he withdrew his hand quickly.

She was burning hot!

He ran out of her room, out the portrait hole and straight to madame Promfrey but while he was gone a bright and shining light appeared from Hermione's trunk once more.

"Mr. Malfoy! Why are you running?" she asked.

"Emergency! In Potter's room! Fever!" was all he could say.

"Lead the way!"

He led her to their common room and to Hermione.

He left the room and headed to his first class.

As soon as he entered, he was pinned to the wall by a strong force.

"Where's Hermione!" it shouted at his face.

"Contrary to popular belief, I am _not _Potter's babysitter!" he shouted back at a pair of gleaming emerald eyes.

"If I ever find out you did anything to her, you will sorely regret it!"

And Hermione's- I mean, Potter's twin, Potter disappeared.

Draco clutched his head. This was way more confusing than the Weasleys!

He continued with his classes for half of the day when he was interrupted in potions class.

"Excuse me Professor Snape. Draco Malfoy is needed in the headmasters' office." The girl Weasley said.

"Malfoy, Go."

He followed her to Dumbledore's office and she turned to face me.

"Listen, I know what happened to Hermione. And I also happen to know what they want to ask you. You are _not_ going to like it. Just a heads up." She told him and walked away towards the charms corridor.

He pushed the door open to Dumbledore's office and was greeted by a familiar face.

"No way! No way am I doing this!" he shouted.

Authors Note:

Hey! Thank you all for your encouraging. Guess what? My math teacher approached me and told me that the grades I saw were actually the ones of the dude before me! My grades are fine! I did write all the poems here so please tell me before you use them! Thank you to those who read and review. I love you guys! I swear. Without you I would be so lonely and bored. HahaÜ


	9. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Draco grunted to himself. He entered their common room and sat himself down to a beach chair. The theme had changed again but he was used to it now.

Just as he came, Hermione left her room shakily and holding onto the walls for support.

"Potter! You're not supposed to be out of your room! Get back in there!" he shouted.

She took one look at him and fainted on the floor.

He sighed and came closer to her. He carried her bridal style and laid her back on her bed. He went in her bathroom and got a hand towel and some warm water.

He wet the towel and placed it on her forehead. He began to get up and leave when a dainty hand held on to his wrist.

He looked at Hermione and she had her eyes a little open. She mumbled a soft,

"Don't do this just for me."

To him and fainted again.

He left and a bright light appeared in Hermione's room illuminating most of it. But it disappeared as Hermione's eyes flickered open and closed again.

The next morning Hermione got up early and took a shower. She felt so much better. She dressed into her school robes and curled her hair again, this time placing a permanent charm to it.

She left her room and as she left, a girl that looked to be like she was only 6th year left Draco's room.

She took one look at Hermione and rushed out.

The Devil himself appeared shortly after her. (The devil in Hermione's opinion anyway.)

Draco Malfoy appeared at the doorway of his room in nothing but his boxers.

"Well, it seems you feel better."

"Who was that?" she asked disregarding his question.

"Dunno. Don't really care though."

"You don't even know her and you slept with her?" she asked.

"Well, that's for me to know and you to find out."

"But it seemed like she really likes you! Even love!" she said shrilly. Sure, she wasn't worthy for Love but everyone else sure was.

"Love? Ha! There is no such thing as love. The feeling you call 'Love' is just a strong emphasis on infatuation! Love is nothing!" he laughed.

"What are you taking about? Stop talking nonsense! Don't use your brain to think about love, use your heart you prat." She knew she sounded so preppy and cheesy but she had to keep appearances up. Besides, she had to stick up for those too stupid to do it for themselves. Like Pansy Parkinson.

"Well, my dear, the brain controls all of our body parts and organs and muscles etc right?" he asked.

"Well, yes."

"And is the heart a muscle and part of our body?"

"Well… yes. But!"

"So technically, the brain controls the heart so why listen to the heart or what I would like to call second in command, when you would be listening to your brain anyway?"

"But…"

"Tongue-tied Ms. Potter? I guess you don't know as much as you think you know." He said and disappeared behind double doors.

'I hate him!' she thought crossing her arms in front of her chest.

She was about to get back in her room but as she walked towards it, a bright light was seen from the cracks of her doors. She was a little alarmed but decided to ignore it and went to breakfast instead.

She went in to her first class after reassuring Harry and Ron a million times that she was alright just had a little fever the other day.

She entered the transfiguration room and sat herself down in the middle.

She opened her text book and began reading. If she wanted to keep up this charade she would have to still be ahead of the class.

She completed all her classes and found out they didn't get too far. She was relieved since she didn't want Harry and Ron suspicious.

It seemed that everywhere she turned she saw Malfoy.

In all her classes, in the hallways, at the great hall, heck! Even the girls in the toilets kept talking about him! It was like she was plagued with his curse!

While she was washing her hands she heard a couple of 6th year Ravenclaws enter the bathroom.

"He is so hot!" a girl with dirty-blonde hair said.

"I know! Draco Malfoy is to die for!" said the other with pitch black hair.

"Do you know, I heard he shares a common room with Hermione Potter! You know, Harry Potter's twin?"

"Really? Merlin! I would love to be her!"

It seemed that they didn't know what Hermione Potter looked like because they didn't stop the conversation even after they saw her.

'So that's how they see me now. Not 'bookworm' or 'third of golden trio' anymore. Now I'm Harry Potter's twin. Great. Just great. Well, not as if I'll live up to be anything else.' She thought as she left the toilets.

As she was walking through the corridors, she spotted something she would rather not witness. Draco was making out with Pansy.

Draco didn't know why he even bothered. He hated Pansy. But she was just a booty call. She was only too enthusiastic about it. He kissed her furiously and she kissed with just as much force.

'It feels like I'm kissing a fish!' he thought.

He stopped the kiss and straightened himself up. He then walked away leaving Pansy. He didn't notice Hermione at all.

Hermione just stared.

Pansy even said,

"I love you Draco!" after they made out and he just kept walking as if it was nothing!

He was so… so… anti-love!

Sure, she feels like she's hurt for no reason but at least she doesn't play around with peoples feelings like he does! It hurt all the people he played with but does he care? No! He was the cruelest, meanest, cold-hearted, most selfish prick she had ever known!

The weird part of it was that she felt like she was being a hypocrite. There she was insulting Malfoy when she herself was feeling like Love never existed. But then, she knew Harry loved her. And so did her parents. And Ron. She was being so unfair. There they were. The people who loves her. There were all around and there she was. Thinking their Love never existed.

She felt like she was ungrateful when in truth it was the only thing keeping her sane for the past few years. The thought that when she disappeared or got hurt, there would always be someone to notice was the only thing keeping her alive. She knew she wasn't worthy. She knew she didn't treasure it as much as she should but she did know, that she could never return those feelings. And it hurt her.

She knew she couldn't love Harry as much as he loved her. She couldn't love the Weasleys as much as they did. She knew she couldn't love her own parents, both adoptive and biological, as much as they cared for her. And she felt so sorry for them that they kept giving up their time and Love to a person like her. A person like her that was hidden in shadows. Hidden in her brothers' fame. Hidden in her best friends light. Hidden in the dark.

She hated herself so much. But the only way she could think of by paying them back was that she would keep up her charade. If only she knew how hurt and broken this was making her.


	10. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Draco left the common room and sighed.

'Time to get back to that damned office.' He thought as he neared the gargoyle.

"Chocolate Charcoals." He said irritated.

"Ah. Mr. Malfoy. I am guessing that you have come to do your task. She has been waiting for you." Dumbledore smiled.

"Yeah. Sure. Just peachy." He said sarcastically.

Dumbledore let him in and that damned 'familiar face' was upon him again.

"Drackie!" a tall woman that looked very much like him screamed and hugged him.

"Hello mother." He sighed in exasperation.

"You do not know what I have been living with! You're father is driving me up the wall! You must stop him!" she whined.

He remembered that she was not always this way. She used to be the smartest witch at Hogwarts before she married his father. He cast a curse at her when Draco was ten years of age. He cursed her to forget everything that she had been before the marriage and before Draco was born. Except there was a flaw. The curse was so strong it altered her completely and she was left into that state.

"Don't worry Mother. Just get back to the mansion. I will be coming home after graduation." He assured her.

She just burst to tears and whined some more.

"My baby's going to graduate! Then he would leave the house and live on his own then one day even marry! My little baby's growing up!" she cried.

Draco rolled his eyes and sent his mother back to the mansion making clear instructions to the elves to stop letting her get to Hogwarts no matter how much she kicked or screamed.

"Blasted family. They always ruin things for me!" he complained to no one in particular.

As the anger welled up inside him, a young girl sat inside a common room she shared with him and was writing in a book she promised never to reveal to anyone else.

_There was once a girl_

_From another world_

_She showed happiness to all who she knew_

_Happiness that didn't quite subdue_

_The hurt she felt in reality_

_So much pain it felt like an abnormality_

_She was such a great pretender_

_Just another liar_

_Lived just to ruin her own life_

_Lived just for the sake of her own strife_

_Lived just for the sorrow and pain_

_Lived to see nothing ever the same_

_Lived to be claimed by the shadows again and again_

_Lived to have no real friends_

_Lived just not to show her real self_

_Lived to pretend like she was someone else_

_Lived to serve others than her_

_Lived to suffer for the world_

_Live to never be that girl_

_That was full of sorrow inside_

_That never let the light abide_

_She just lived for darkness to claim_

_Her own self and bring her pain_

_Lived to never be free_

_Lived so that she could never be_

_The true she that was inside_

_The she that no one even knew inside_

_The she that she didn't even know_

_The she that was full of heartfelt sorrow_

_The she that would love to escape the world_

_The she that was like a little girl_

_Just full of tears_

_Just had a million fears_

_But she did not fear the shadows and lies_

_Actually, it was her abide_

_She was afraid of being caught_

_She was afraid of being taught_

_How to be free_

_How to finally be she_

_But she just lived for sorrow and pain_

_And nothing will ever be the same._

Hermione kept writing furiously that she didn't notice the addition of a person in the room watching her carefully.

Draco was utterly surprised. Hermione was writing furiously and she had this pained expression on her face.

Suddenly, he felt the ground shake. He looked down and the once solid floor turned into white powdery sand. He went to a corner of the room to be safer.

'What is Dumbledore playing at!' he thought angrily

The furniture and the whole room turned into a beach. There were beach chairs instead of couches, there were towels that littered some portions of the room and they even had a sun in there! Only it wasn't hot. Some part of the room had also turned into an ocean. Unfortunately, Hermione was in that part of the room.

She did not even notice. That is until the couch she was sitting on disappeared into the water and a blood curdling scream filled the air.

As soon as the scream came into contact with his ears it had stopped. He stared at the water waiting for Hermione to resurface completely cross but after several minutes of waiting, he began to become worried.

"Bloody Potter…" he murmured as he ran towards the ocean and took of his shirt and socks.

He dove into the icy cold water and didn't even flinch. He was used to this temperature since his father used him as a guinea pig for his new temperature curses and spells.

He casted a spell on his eyes so he can see more clearly in the water. He searched frantically.

He resurfaced for air and dove back down.

He was beginning to lose hope. He could not find a thing that resembled Hermione.

His body was becoming rigid. He had not been subdued to this temperature for this long.

He finally found a dark shadow looming where there was really deep water. It was being dragged on by the current and it looked to be unconscious. He swam faster and faster.

'Hope I am not too late!' he thought desperately.

He swam faster and faster but it seemed the faster he went the farther it seemed to be. He finally put on full speed and caught up to Hermione. He grabbed onto her and began to swim upwards.

He found it very difficult since he was losing his breath and he now had someone to weigh him down. He pushed harder and finally broke to the surface.

He looked at Hermione and grew even more worried. Her skin had become white and she was so cold. She didn't even seem to be breathing.

He swam towards the sea shore and placed her on the sand. He tried to check her pulse to find none and began trying CPU.

When nothing else worked, he began to become more desperate.

'Urgh! There is no other choice!' he thought frantically.

Hermione was in the dark. She was rocking herself back in forth. She was so afraid. There were creatures in the dark that she could not see. She could hear all sorts of sounds that would have scared anyone to death. Suddenly, a voice came out from in front of her.

"Well, well, well… if it isn't Hermione…" it hissed.

She looked up but it was too dark to see.

"Who… who are you?" she asked it.

"What! You don't know me? Well…im insulted! You've known me for a long time." It taunted her.

"Keep the hell away from me!" she shouted at it.

"How can I?" it asked.

Suddenly, she caught a glimpse of it and Hermione was horrified.

"You can't hide from yourself!" it laughed.

Hermione looked into the eyes of a girl that looked just like her except her hair was the way it was supposed to be and she had scratches and cuts all over her body. She had pure white skin and blood shot eyes. She was smiling and laughing maniacally as blood flowed from the cuts and scratches.

"No! No!" Hermione screamed and looked away.

"You can't run from yourself either Hermione! Face me!" it taunted and laughed even harder.

Suddenly, she saw a light ahead. She closed her eyes and ran. She ran and ran in the direction she saw where the light was. Ran and ran towards it until the laughter had faded away.

She opened her eyes and almost started screaming again.

There, kneeling right next to her was Draco Malfoy. Placing his lips firmly on hers. She pushed him away and wiped her mouth.

"What in the bloody hell are you doing!" she confronted.

"Well… if you are going to get into another life threatening situation, don't come crying to me again. I don't know why I even bothered!" He sneered at her.

The thoughts and the memories came back to her as she realized her journal gone.

"Where the bloody hell is my journal!" she screamed at him.

He sighed and pointed at the ocean.

"Want it? Go get it." He smirked at her.

She glared at Draco and began wading into the water again.

"What the hell are you doing!" he shouted.

"I am getting my journal back!" she screamed.

"Look, I just risked my own life for yours out there! There is no bloody way I am going to let you get back there!" he sounded very cross.

"What do you care! Im better off dead!" she screamed and dove into the water.

She had taken her breath too late and instead swallowed a lot of ice cold water. Her whole brain seemed to freeze. She lost circulation to her lungs and she felt like she was being choked. Her eyes searched frantically all over the water searching for her precious journal filled with secrets she did not get the chance to enchant to disappear.

Suddenly, a hand shot out of nowhere and began dragging her towards the beach again.

"Let go of me!" she screamed after taking a breath of warm air.

"Not in the bloody hell are you ever getting in there again! Look Hermione, this room will turn into a solid room once again in time. When it does, your precious journal will probably just be left on the floor where you can leisurely pick it up. So will you just bloody wait!" he shouted and saunted into his room slamming his door shut.

Authors Note:

Bad? Good? Please review!


	11. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Dumbledore chuckled at his plan as his eyes met the figure of a silver haired Slytherin. He reached out and gave Draco Malfoy a dream, or better yet, a recollection.

He swam towards the sea shore and placed her on the sand. He tried to check her pulse to find none and began trying CPU.

When nothing else worked, he began to become more desperate.

'Urgh! There is no other choice!' he thought frantically.

He bent down and captured her lips with his own. He breathed in and out to her. But he couldn't help feeling what his lips against hers had made him feel. He felt like he was alive. For the first time, he felt like he was actually glad that she almost died or he would not be experiencing this special moment with her.

He felt her soft lips against his own. He felt for one moment the feeling that she was all he needed. Right there. In that moment.

"What in the bloody hell are you doing!" she confronted.

He had to think fast. He was so blown away by that moment that he hadn't anticipated this.

"Well… if you are going to get into another life threatening situation, don't come crying to me again. I don't know why I even bothered!" He sneered at her but feeling confused inside.

"Where the bloody hell is my journal!" she screamed at him.

He had to keep up appearances!

"Want it? Go get it." He smirked at her.

She glared at him and began wading into the water again.

"What the hell are you doing!" he shouted.

"I am getting my journal back!" she screamed.

"Look, I just risked my own life for yours out there! There is no bloody way I am going to let you get back there!" he sounded very cross. He didn't know why but he knew he can not let her go back in the water.

"What do you care! Im better off dead!" she screamed and dove into the water.

He couldn't take it! He was in no position to go through that again now that he knew he what he would go through. He dove into the water with her and grabbed her.

"Let go of me!" she screamed after taking a breath of warm air.

"Not in the bloody hell are you ever getting in there again! Look Hermione, this room will turn into a solid room once again in time. When it does, your precious journal will probably just be left on the floor where you can leisurely pick it up. So will you just bloody wait!" he shouted and saunted into his room slamming his door shut.

Why had he been that way? How could he actually do that? A million questions that were in his head returned to him in his dreams.

Dumbledore chuckled as he watched the young Malfoy twist and turn in his sleep having so many questions lead back into his head.

The sun rose up and greeted Draco through his windows. He groaned and placed his blanket over his head. But the morning did not stop. The birds began singing and the sun kept shining over him.

"Urgh! Bloody sun!" he groaned as he got up.

His eyes looked over his entirely black room. Just like his own at home. Except this was smaller. He walked over to his black closet and took out his school robes. He entered his bathroom and took a much needed cold shower. He woke up from the temperature of the water. He got out and wrapped himself with a towel. He brushed his teeth and combed his hair. He used a spell to dry himself and went inside his room once more. He put on his school robes and prepared his things for class.

He shrank his school things and placed them in his pocket. He went to the common room and sighed. It still hasn't changed from its beach mood.

He opened the portrait hole and left.

He headed to the great hall and sat between Crabbe and Goyle. Just as he sat down he groaned. He was in a seat that looked straight at Hermione. And she in turn had a seat looking right at him. Neither had anyone in front of them so both had no choice but to look on. She seemed angry at him. She kept glaring and he just smirked.

"Draco? You there? You haven't touched your food!" Crabbe began.

He looked at Crabbe as if he was seeing him for the first time. Crabbe never showed that motherly action. Ever! Even when Draco almost committed suicide!

"What's up with you Crabbe?" he asked suspiciously.

"Well, can I have your food if you don't want it?" Crabbe asked.

Draco questioned him with his eyes but he seemed truthful.

"Go ahead." He told him pushing his plate towards Crabbe.

Crabbe looked grateful and dove into the plate. How very barbaric.

Draco couldn't take staring at her! He had to get out of there! He got up and headed to the double doors at the end of the hall. He glared at her one last time and left the great hall.

As Draco left the hall, a pair of brown eyes followed him. Hermione had been glaring at him and watched him leave. She soon got up and followed ignoring the 'it's too early!' excuses Ron and Harry made. She followed him out and when she got through the huge double doors, he was right there. Leaning against the wall beside her.

"What do you want Hermione?" he asked casually twirling his wand around his fingers.

"Um… nothing." She answered truthfully.

"Do not follow me. Just leave." He told her with anger in his eyes.

She was scared. Truthfully. She was. There was this glint in his eye that was not there before when he glared at her or gave her orders. It was not the look of hatred he usually had even before their little agreement. It was as if he was ready to murder her on sight. But since she was well trained not to show her true emotions, what surfaced was her anger as well.

"Fine. Good bye Draco Malfoy." She said and headed the other way but just as soon as she was a couple of feet away, he grabbed her wrist.

"Don't call me that." He said sternly.

"What? Your name? I'm sorry Draco Malfoy. I didn't know I couldn't call you Draco Malfoy, Draco Malfoy. What's wrong with calling you Draco Malfoy, Draco Malfoy?" she mocked but his grip became tighter.

"Just call me Draco or Malfoy. Not Draco Malfoy. On second thought, Don't talk to me at all." He told her and in a blink of an eye, he was gone.

'What the bloody hell is wrong with him?' she thought.

Authors Note:

Hey! Please help me. I am in a total writers block! Pease suggest things you would like to happen. I will try to add them all to the plot!

Please give suggestions or comments! I really need them! Please review!


	12. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Hermione was curious. What was wrong with him?

She shrugged it off and headed to class. He didn't go to any of his classes. She didn't know why but the lack of his presence in class was really annoying her.

She headed off to take refuge in the library for lunch and found him on one of the vast number if tables asleep. She poked him and called his name but to no avail.

"Draco!" she shouted in his ear.

He just shrugged.

She was getting really irritated.

She conjured up a bucket of ice cold water and poured it on his head.

That woke him up.

"Bloody hell!" he shouted and immediately cast a drying and warming spell on himself.

"Glad you finally woke." She smirked at him.

"Yeah well… wait. What are you doing here! Isn't it time for class?" he asked.

"Yes and no. it's already lunch. How come you haven't been to any of your classes?" she asked.

"And how did you notice? Have some kind of radar to find if I come near or something? Or maybe… you fancy me don't you?" he accused.

"You? Ha! You make me want to laugh! I fancy you. I really do! Oh how I wish you would look at me like you do those other girls! Not." She said sarcastically.

"But you just said it! And I quote 'I fancy you.' End quote." He smirked.

"I was being sarcastic." She defended.

"Uh huh, and cows can fly." He laughed.

Before she could retaliate, he left.

'Urgh! Well… at least he is back to normal.' She thought.

The rest of the day went by normally with Draco attending his classes. He felt so much better after his little run in with Hermione.

The lessons were growing harder and harder. He had to admit. He admired how Potter (Hermione) could keep her grades up so high.

After a long tiring day he went into the common room for some well needed rest time when suddenly he was confronted by the Slytherin Quidditch team.

"Hey Malfoy! You haven't been going to practice!" they accused.

"No one told me of any practice Lankley." He shot back at the Slytherin Captain. He would have been captain if he hadn't made head boy. He had to choose between both and he thought head boy was more rewarding.

"Oh… But… we passed a message through Crabbe and Goyle." Lankley said lamely. Draco smirked. He knew Lankley was afraid of him. Ever since he almost killed the poor guy while practicing dueling at Malfoy manor when his good for nothing father wanted to train him.

"Lankley, you and I both know that Crabbe and Goyle are only intelligent enough to forget what they ate five seconds ago. Why in the world would you entrust them with a matter of such importance?" Draco said coolly looking down on the Captain who was much shorter than him.

"Oh. Sorry there Malfoy. Anyway, there is practice in five minutes if you would like to join us." Lankley smiled nervously.

"When is the first game?" Draco asked.

"This Saturday. Against Gryffindor." Lankley announced.

"I'll be there. Give me a minute. You go ahead." He declared.

The Slytherin team ran off in fear that Draco would hex them behind their backs.

He chuckled inwardly and ran off.

He grabbed his broom and changed into his Quidditch uniform.

He passed Hermione on the way out of the still beach like common room.

"Hey! Where do you think you're going?" she asked.

"Quidditch." He shouted and ran.

He arrived at the pitch just as the team was about to lift off.

He practiced well into the night.

As soon as he arrived at the common room he was greeted by a soft breeze and a breath taking sky. He was staring when he heard some clicking noises.

"Potter? What in Merlin's name are you doing?" he asked.

"Taking pictures." She answered as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

She continued taking pictures of the stars, moon, horizon and beach.

"Why?" he asked.

"Coz it's beautiful." She said taking a picture of a shooting star.

"Wont those just come out blank?" he asked.

"What is this? 20 questions? Anyway, no. I cast a spell on the lens." She said as she twirled around taking pictures.

He sighed and emitted a cough that sounded awfully like,

"Mental."

"What did you say?" she asked innocently.

"Nothing. Nothing." He said as he rolled his eyes. It was too dark for her to see anyway.

"Whatever Malfoy." She answered and began walking towards her door.

"Where are you going?" he asked.

"To sleep?"

"Oh. Okay." He sounded so lame! What was happening?

Just as she approached her door a bright light was emitted from inside just as she turned the knob.

"What was that!" he voiced out.

"I honestly don't know." She told him and shut her door behind her.

Authors Note:

Hey! Like it? Hate it? Please tell me your thoughts!


	13. IMPORTANT AUTHORS NOTE:

I'm sorry but I am thinking of discontinuing the story. I am so sorry but pretty soon school will start again and I have to stay with my studies. My Computer usage is not that much anymore so I am hurriedly finishing my other Fic 'Second Time Around'. Please don't hate me.

I am willing to continue this if you agree to wait a little longer for chapter since I kind of written myself to a corner on this one. I am also considering re-editing it. Please give me you thoughts.

sam derevko

PS

I am truly really sorry. Please dont hate me!


End file.
